So Much for My Happy Ending
by DarkMousyRulezAll
Summary: They only had eyes for each other, in that moment. Though they teased each other and claimed to be against one another, in that moment, with that look they were giving each other, I knew there was something between them... it was something I could never have attained. Chloe-centric oneshot during Season 4's "Facade." Implied Clois and one-sided Chlark. Rated T for safety. R & R!


**Last few weeks of my senior year of high school, I'm again getting the urge to relate to our favorite blonde-haired intrepid reporter. This pretty little ficlet came out of my rewatching of the first three episodes of Season 4, and that one song in the last scene of Facade really stuck out to me. Allison Mack's facial expressions are beautiful and tell such emotion that I just felt compelled to write this. So yeah :)**

 **(Also, I was considering while writing this that I should extend this into a multichapter of oneshots where Chloe has been hurt emotionally by guys besides Clark throughout the series, like Jimmy and Davis. Lemme know what you guys think about it bc it's still mulling around in my head- I'm debating either extending it or just posting the oneshots separately when they come to mind)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not have the honor or privilege of owning the rights to Smallville or any of its characters**

* * *

 _ **So Much for My Happy Ending**_

It was a blast having Lois around. It made the first few days back for my senior year way more exciting than I could have asked for, especially after our glorious reunion at the warehouse. Knowing that she needed to get 5 credits to pass high school made it all the better. It gave me the perfect opportunity to add a new writer for the Torch, and what a brilliant turnout it was!

Lois's premiere in the world of high school journalism blew even me away, and I could tell, she had the potential to be really something. The perfect ending to such a day would be to have her join in on the incredibly cheesy high school experience of the Smallville pep rally.

"I'm off to see Clark Kent in a wet t-shirt. Care to join me?" I laughed, egging on my cousin. I grinned as she took my outstretched hand.

"Like I've never seen that before," she quipped with a smirk as we made our way out.

The two of us went over to the dunking booth where Clark sat, grinning eagerly at us. A substantial crowd was cheering around him. The new assistant coach greeted us and Lois quickly stepped up to the plate to dunk Clark with surprising gusto. Clark gave my cousin a challenging expression, and she took a quick aim before throwing the football. It missed its mark just by a foot.

The assistant coach grabbed the football and tossed it back to Lois, whose lips were scrunched in a slightly embarrassed, slightly amused smirk. "Keep your eye on the target," Coach Teague advised and Lois nodded, going to face an even more jubilant Clark.

"Come on, Lois, didn't those guys at the base teach you anything?" he teased with a smug grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lois returned, clapping her hand on the football. I looked between her and Clark, amused. He raised his eyebrows and smiled, gesturing with both arms to the open target. "Doesn't matter, 'cause you're going down."

Clark crossed his arms and cracked a winning smile. "That'll be the day," he chuckled.

Amid the shouts of, "Dunk! Dunk! Dunk!" I turned to Coach Teague and shrugged, laughing. Lois took close aim and let loose a well-guided football which hit its mark, sending one Clark Kent from his throne into the cold dunking pool.

Lois threw her hands up and cheered, and I laughed, clapping for her. It was so great in that moment, in that singular infinite moment. Clark rose up out of the water and beamed, and Lois took this new opportunity to walk over to him and ruffle his hair, looking very proud of her accomplishment. She strode back over to my side, flashing Clark an equally-as-large beaming grin.

I glanced between the two of them as Clark splashed water, and ruffled his hair himself. Though I knew I was smiling, something inside of me clicked as I watched the two of them, my cousin and my best friend. They only had eyes for each other, in that moment. Though they teased each other and claimed to be against one another, in that moment, with that look they were giving each other, I knew there was something between them; it was something I couldn't explain, something they probably weren't even aware of. But it existed, and it was something I could never have attained.

In that moment I could feel my smile fade.


End file.
